


Love Me Sweetly

by LeVath



Category: Bleach
Genre: Chocolate, Comic, Doujinshi, Fanart, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2021, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVath/pseuds/LeVath
Summary: Today is Valentine Day! Wonder what Renji have for his taicho :)). This is my contribution for Valday art challenge 2021. The prompt used is "Real chocolate".
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Seireitei Server Valentine's Writing and Art Challenge 2021





	Love Me Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Short doujinshi for y'all xD, happy valentine!! My brain just decided that Byakuya is better than real chocolate :)) well- hope you enjoyed and please let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/levath6/) and [here](https://linktr.ee/levath6).


End file.
